At the end of the day
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan, Ste and Doug go on the Jeremy Kyle show: A one shot.


**For sarahlou**

**At the end of the day**

"Welcome to the show, my guests today are waiting backstage, we have Steven Hay, Douglas Carter and Brendan Brady. We will discover the truth about this destructive love triangle. Have any of them been lying? Secrets and Lies will be uncovered with the lie detector results. Join me in I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH YOU…IT'S OVER….SO STOP STALKING ME"

_*Audience claps*_

"So Steven and Doug welcome to the show. You're having trouble with your ex Brendan, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well my ex won't leave me alone. See I've moved on now got myself a new bloke, a new life but he still tries to mess with me. I have tried to ignore him but the more I do that the worse he is. He has even told Doug that we are still seeing each other. It's been nearly a year since we broke up, and he still won't let me go, ain't that right Doug?"

Doug starts to nod his head, he is looking very nervous.

"Yeah that's right Ste."

"So Doug how long have you and Steven been dating?"

"Well it's been about a month now and we are really happy, but his abusive ex seems to be there all the time, always trying to control us. I have really had enough of it all; I just want it to stop. I do wonder if Ste has been true to me though they have so much history together."

"Abusive you say? Is that right Steven? Did Brendan used to hit you?"

Ste started to get upset, it really still hurt him.

"Call me Ste. Yeah he did. It's not something I like to talk about, especially on TV but it's all true. I thought I could make him change, I thought I could make him love me. It was always alright when it was just me and him."

"And do you still have feelings for him?"

*Ste paused for a minute.*

"Na I've moved on me, I got myself a good one here. I just want him to leave us alone."

"I think it's about time we meet the man in question. Let's welcome Brendan to the show."

_*Audience boo's*_

"Welcome to the show Brendan. Now Ste and Doug have brought you on the show because they want you to stop interfering in their relationship. Why are you trying to come between them?"

"Douglas took something from me and I want it back."

"What did he take from you Brendan?"

*Brendan starts fidgeting and stroking his mustache.*

"Steven."

"And you think that Ste is yours do you?"

"Ye he is."

"Sounds to me like you are just trying to control him, you don't own him Brendan. He has moved on and he wants you to leave him alone. You're a bully. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Look Jeremy, you don't know anything, Steven still loves me he's just trying to deny it. Ask him. I will have him again."

"Is this true Ste? Do you still love him?"

"No, like I said I'm with Doug now."

*Brendan bursts out laughing.*

"Have you told everyone that you robbed eighty thousand from me Steven? No doubt you have told them that I used to hit ye. I wouldn't touch a hair on his head now though, im a changed man. We are still sleeping together as well; ask him if ye don't believe me."

"Ste has answered some questions when he took the lie detector, I think it's time to bring in the results."

**results**

"We asked Ste, since the start of your relationship with Doug, Have you passionately kissed Brendan? He said no, the test results show YOU WERE LYING."

"How could you Ste, I thought you were happy with me."

Doug was getting really upset now, his world was falling apart.

"I am Doug, it was just a kiss."

"We then asked since the start of your relationship with Doug, have you had sexual contact with Brendan - That's anything from a kiss to intercourse. He said no, well well well, YOU'RE A LIAR

"Finally we asked Ste are you still in love with Brendan? He said no, this test says you lied, He deserves better, and you deserve nothing!

"Ste what do you have to say for yourself?"

"It's all true, im sorry, I tried to move on, I tried to forget but I still love him. I'm so sorry Doug."

Doug had always felt second best to Brendan.

"You have made a fool out of me Ste, how could you? I thought I meant something to you? You have strung me along all this time."

"You should be ashamed of yourselves both of you. Doug we have Graham and the team waiting to talk to you backstage after the show if you need it."

_*Doug walks off the stage crying*_

"He'll always be mine, no one can take him from me, and I will make them pay if they try."

"You've got some serious problems there pal, you have some issues that need addressing. Maybe you need to talk to someone too."

Brendan walks up to Jeremy, calm and controlled but with that wired look in his eyes.

"See Jeremy it will always be us together, he is more like me than he lets on is young Steven. Who do ye think ye are talking to me like that? Ye have no idea who ye talking too."

"You need to sit back down mate before I call security."

"No need Jeremy, were going, come on Steven."

Brendan holds his hand out to Ste and of course he takes it, Brendan pulls him close and snogs him infront of everyone.

"That's for ye Douglas. Come on Steven lets go home."

After all that Brendan and Steven leave the show hand in hand.

"What a rude man, he has obviously got a screw loose; some people just can't be helped. I'd like you to meet my next guest Chantelle , she is convinced her partner of eighteen months is cheating on her with her best friend."

**the end.**

**please review it means so much. :) xxxxx**


End file.
